Salvation
by MariSunny
Summary: TITLE CHANGED. June looks like an ordinary teenager. But she is much more than that! What happens when she is sent to meet a certain Eva Wei? As the two meet their worlds turn upside down! Ch15 The Ocean Of Peace: the girls escape and there's a new riddle
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Prologue

_-Come back here, young lady! I'm not done yet! – a beautiful tall woman with hair of sea color and blue eyes cried from the hall._

_-Too bad for you, 'cause I'm so totally out of here! – a fourteen-years-old girl with long blond hair fixed in a pony tail and bright green eyes, wearing black jeans, white blouse and wide stylish glasses cried back, heading for the door. Her twin-brother, a handsome blond-hair and green-eyed young man, wearing sand-colored costume, happened to be passing by._

_-Hey, sis! Got in another fight with mom? – he smiled sarcastically._

_-You know what, Janus? – the girl looked at him, opening the door, - I'm in no mood for another lecture from you! – with that she slammed the door of the family mansion as hard as she could._

_-Whatever you say, Juny… - her brother said after a few moments, staring at the closed door._

_-Why does she always have to meddle into my business? – June groaned, - For God's sake, this is my life, and I'm not a small helpless child anymore! If I want to find our dad, that's my business!_

_-You're right it is yours, - a voice from behind spoke. June turned around to face a man in long black costume._

_-What? – June was taken aback, - Who are you? And what are you talking about?_

_-My name's Swetow, I'm an avatar, - the man answered back._

_-An avatar? – June asked in confusion, - What does that mean?_

_-Avatars are the supreme magical beings, whose powers are almost unlimited, - the man explained, - One of our main goals is to save the Universal Balance._

_June was silent for a moment, taking in what had just been told to her. Then she laughed._

_-Oh yeah, right! – she laughed, - An avatar! Then I'm Madonna!_

_-If you were, I wouldn't have come to you, - Swetow answered, completely disregarding the girl's reaction._

_-Oh, and what is that the all-mighty supreme magical creature wants of me? – Juny asked, smiling widely._

_-We want you to join us, - the avatar simply answered._

_-What?!_

-JUNY!!! WAKE UP!!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!!

June quickly snapped out of her memories and looked at the man in front of her.

-I… I'm sorry, Swetow… I guess I just got… carried away a bit… - the girl answered apologetically.

-Well, you should be more attentive, because we are discussing very important things, - Swetow stated firmly.

-Yes… I'm sorry, I'll be more attentive, - Juny looked at the ground.

Swetow watched her for a moment, then sighed.

-What is bothering you? – he asked.

-N-nothing… It's OK, really… - the girl began, but looking at her former teacher, she sighed in defeat, - OK, OK, I'll tell you. I was just… I was just recalling the day when we met for the first time…

-Oh, - Swetow said, - And..?

-Well, I… - June hesitated, before continuing, - That day I got in a big fight with mom… She never told neither me or my brother about our dad, and I got mad at her again… I ran away, then I met you… You told me about the avatars and the Great Mission of restoring the Universal Balance, and, although I did not believe you in the beginning, I followed you… You told me that I had a great destiny of becoming an avatar…

-And you did become an avatar, and a really great one, - Swetow noticed. June smiled.

-Thank you, - she said, - I remember how I went missing for three weeks, and my mom – she was very rich, an owner of a large company, Neptune Enterprises, - searched the whole world for me… I remember her and my brother's shock, when I came back one day and told them I was an avatar, a supreme magical being…

Juny laughed, and Swetow joined her. Then Swetow asked her:

-Is it often that you pity having become an avatar?

-No! No, not at all! – the girl answered, - I never pitied that! Of course, I did not become a brilliant head of Neptune Enterprises and Lee Industries, like my brother did, and I never married, but becoming an avatar helped me to find my dad, which, after all, made both mom and him very happy… I have powers to help people and make them happy… I'm immortal… No, I never pitied having become an avatar. The only painful thing is that I had to watch them all die… But it was about eighty years ago, and besides I can summon their spirits if I want to talk to any of them.

-Yeah, that's right, - Swetow agreed. – So, do you still want to help people be happy?

June narrowed her eyes.

-You know I do!

-OK then, listen here, - Swetow said in a business-like tone, - Several thousands of centuries ago, among us was an avatar named Kanaletto. You of course know that avatars are being neither good nor evil, but Kanaletto was too selfish even for the avatar. Moreover, he turned against the other avatars, claiming that the world was his and that we had to obey him. We had to stop him. To do that, we gathered all our powers and banished him from our world, capturing him in a cage in another dimension. But that turned out to be not enough.

Swetow waved his hand, and a hologram image of a teenage girl with short dark-red hair appeared.

-This girl, - Swetow indicated, - has suffered the most from Kanaletto's actions.

-How come? – Juny asked, - And who is she? Her face looks very familiar to me.

-Her name is Eva Wei, - Swetow answered.

-Eva Wei?! – June cried in surprise, - The winner of The Great Races Of Oban?

-Yes, exactly, - Swetow nodded, - Kanaletto managed to influence her destiny. He set up the accident on the track that caused her mother a life and made her father abandon her for ten years. His intentions were to get out of his imprisonment and destroy the avatars. In order to defeat him, Eva's racing partner and close friend, Jordan Wilson, had to become an avatar as well, and hence he and Eva were separated for all eternity.

Juny looked at the ground. The story was painful to hear.

-And what now? – she finally asked.

-Well, you see… It turns out that this girl and all of her friends suffered because of us, - Swetow stated and then, seeing June's confused expression, added, - If we locked Kanaletto and kept a better eye on him, this would have never happened.

June looked away, feeling miserable for the girl they were talking about.

-Now, we want to make it up to her, - Swetow went on.

-How?

-By reversing the outcome of some events. You see, an avatar's power is so great, that it can be used to do anything, absolutely anything. But you can't just flick your fingers and say: "I want it to be like that". You have to find a way how to use your power. And that's why we are assigning you to this task. You will be the avatar to fix the girl's life.

-Me?! – June looked surprised, - Why me?

-This task is not only to help Eva, but you as well, - Swetow explained, - Consider it as the quest for the control of your powers. Think it as of a lesson of some sort.

-I… OK… But… - June was at a complete loss of words.

-You can do it! – Swetow persuaded her.

June sighed heavily.

-OK, I'll try, - she said finally, - When do I start?

-You may start… right now, - with that Swetow faded out in a cloud of grey fog.

June stared at the hologram image of the girl for a moment, then turned away and faded out as well.

A/N: It was one of the longest chapters I have ever written, but there was no other way I could make it shorter. So, the prologue plots about the new and one of the main characters of the story. Chapter 1 will include some of the last lines of the epilogue of my previous story, Fixing Life.

I hope you liked this prologue, and I'm desperate to know what you think!


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: I finally updated! Sorry for the delay, it's just I had three Christmas tests to write. (Hell, who came up with such title for a test?) And thanks for the reviews everyone!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 1

"So… This is it. It's now or never," - with that thought June Lee, one of the most powerful avatars, stood in front of the Wei Mansion.

It had been several weeks since June got the task. She spent a lot of time studying Eva Wei's biography, which she found very interesting but really tragic at the same time. June used her powers to see what happened in the girl's life herself. She saw how the girl had lost her mother, how her father had abandoned her, having been too depressed to take care of his daughter, how sad and miserable the girl's life had been at the boarding school, how she had run away from there in search of her father, how she had become Molly the earth team star racer, how she had done her best and risked her life in pursuit of her dream of bringing her mother back… And how cruelly she had been deprived of that possibility, and had lost her best friend, Jordan, who had sacrificed himself for her, having become an avatar.

June had thought of paying a visit to Jordan and asking him about her, for she could see him since he was an avatar, but then she changed her mind.

So, there she stood in front of the girl's and her father's home. Finally, she made up her mind and pushed the doorbell button. After having waited for several moments, she heard some footsteps coming from the house.

-Here goes nothing, - June said quietly, smiling to herself, considering how ridiculous the whole situation was.

The door was opened by a young girl around the age of seventeen or so, with short dark red hair, wearing some sports clothes.

"It's her," – Juny thought.

-May I help you? – the girl asked June.

-Yes… Maybe, - Juny was still smiling, - I'm looking for Eva Wei.

-Well, that'll be me, - the girl apparently seemed to be a little surprised, - And you are…?

"Here goes nothing," – June thought, having felt her stomach drop.

-My name's Juny, Juny Lee, - June introduced herself, - I'm an avatar.

June did not know how to tell the girl who she was. She couldn't come up with any other ways except for just stating the fact openly. All other options seemed to be even more ridiculous.

The girl's reaction was just like something June had expected.

-What?!! – she exclaimed with her eyes and mouth wide open.

There was a small and very uncomfortable pause, during which Eva tried to come up with at least some words, and June was torn between the desire to fade out of there or to burst out laughing.

-What..? But how… I… Jordan… He, he, he… Avatar… I saw… I… YOU CAN'T BE AN AVATAR! – was all Eva could finally say.

June's smile went wider. She was barely suppressing her laughter.

-Look, um… Can we talk? Privately, I mean, - she said.

Eva hesitated, still looking like she had seen a ghost. Then she slowly turned around and shouted into the house:

-Dad, I'll finish with my dinner later!

With that she closed the door behind her and faced the avatar again.

-I'd like to hear at least some explanation, - she said in a I-am-totally-freaked voice.

-No problem! – June grinned sheepishly.

A/N: So, that's it for now! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review! I really need to know if this story is worse than previous one, 'cause I don't want it to be so.


	3. Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Finally! I'm almost done with all of my tests – this is my last week of major tortures, then I'll be free as a wind! And here goes next chapter.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 2

-… So, there is not just one Avatar as we thought, right? There's a whole group, then? – Eva asked, as things finally started to clarify for her.

-Yep, that's right, - June nodded.

As soon as they had left the Wei house, June set to explaining Eva about the avatars, as they walked through the woods.

-I see… - Eva thoughtfully stared at the ground, as they continued walking.

"Well, at least, she seems to believe me, - June thought, - That's a start, and a good one."

-And Kanaletto? He was one of you, right? – Eva asked looking up from the ground.

June sighed.

-Yes, he was, - she answered in a frustrated tone, - According to my mentor, he was a quite powerful one… But he thought of himself as the saver of the world… He thought that he had a plan of making this world perfect… Perfect, as he had imagined. But other avatars did not seem to be very supportive of his idea. So, he was up in arms against them. The battle was very hard, for Kanaletto was way too powerful. They couldn't destroy him, but they were strong enough to banish him from our dimension. In time, as we had all seen, it had turned out to be not enough.

-But we've destroyed him, right? – Eva asked, - Isn't that enough?

-It is indeed, - June agreed, - You did defeat him, but at what price? You've lost your friend, and your dream.

Eva stared at the ground again. It was still painful to realize how right June was at this point.

-We feel kind of… guilty, you see, - June quickly continued.

-Guilty? Why? – Eva asked in surprise.

-Well, it's our fault, that we did not keep an eye on him close enough to restrain him from intervening in history… I mean, he changed your mother's destiny, depriving her of life; he changed your destiny by that as well. Because of him, Jordan was turned into an avatar, although he shouldn't have been… And Sul…

-You knew Sul? – Eva quickly asked.

-Just heard of him, - June lied, looking away.

Eva studied June carefully for a moment, but then looked away as well.

-You see, - June continued after a small pause, - The avatars are neither good nor evil. We do not usually intervene in people's lives. All kinds of events have to take place: both good and bad. That's the way the world goes. But some events are just not bound to happen. If they do, however, we are there to fix the consequences.

Eva stopped walking and turned to face June.

-So, basically, you are telling me, that neither my mom's and Sul's deaths… nor Jordan's turning into an avatar… were not supposed to happen at all?..

June nodded with a small smile.

Eva just stood there staring at her in shock. The girl said she was here to fix the consequences… Did she mean that she would bring her mother back and make Jordan human again?

-Yes, that's right, - June said suddenly, interrupting Eva's thoughts.

-What's right? – Eva quickly asked.

-I'm here to help you bring your mother back and make your friend – What's his name? Oh right, Jordan! – human again, - June said.

Eva stared blankly at her. How did she know?.. It was as though she had read Eva's thoughts.

-Yep, I had, - June said, smiling.

-Wait… You can actually read other people's minds? - Eva asked in amazement.

-Yes, that's one of my powers, - June answered, - But don't worry, I'll try not to use it on you in future, except the cases of emergency.

-Thanks, - Eva said.

June smiled.

A/N: Well, there's one more chapter! Please, leave me a review! I love you, people!


	4. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Horay!!! I'm completely done with all of my tests! So, I'm posting a new chapter! And also huge thanks to everyone, who has been reviewing!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 3

Eva closed the door behind her and leant with her back against it. That moment she felt she had a splitting headache. All that June had told her was driving her crazy. She definitely needed time. Time to take that all in.

Jordan could be returned? Her mom could be brought back? How's that possible?

But then again… Everything June told her made sense. The avatars made a mistake, but since they are so powerful, they could fix it. Why not?

What bothered Eva mostly, was the fact that everything seemed to be very simple. She had already asked June that question, but June didn't seem to know the answer herself either. She said she needed time to find out everything for sure.

Eva looked down, studying the pattern on the floor.

They arranged a meeting for tomorrow. June said she was going to try to find out as much as possible. That sounded good, Eva thought. And she could reconsider everything until tomorrow.

Good. That settled at least some of the problems.

Eva decided to head for her room.

-Eva? Where have you been? – just as Eva was going up the stairs, her father came out of the living room.

"Oh, wonderful. Another problem on my list," – Eva thought. In fact, she hadn't yet had time to think of what to tell her dad.

-Huh? Oh, I… I've just been talking to a… a friend of mine and… well, I… - then Eva gave up, - Look I just need some time. I'll tell you everything later. Sorry about the dinner.

Without further hesitation, she headed upstairs as quick as she could.

-Eva, wait!

But it was too late. She had already run away. Don Wei stared at the empty space Eva had occupied several seconds before. Something was definitely wrong. Who the hell had she been talking to? And what had she been told? The questions couldn't stop bothering Don Wei.

Meanwhile, up in her room, Eva was doing her best to answer some of the questions that had been bothering her. She took out an old family album with pictures of her, mom and dad. She saw how happy she had been. She remembered how great it had felt to be a family…

And then she remembered Jordan. How he had helped and supported her. How he had protected her. How he had always been there for her…

…And then she remembered how they had left her. All of them. Her mother… Her father… And her best friend… She recalled all that pain she had felt… All that pain she still felt.

And then she knew at once: no matter what, she did not want to live with that pain, with that sense of loss. And if she had a chance to fix it all, she was going to use it. She would do all in her power to fix her life and bring her beloved ones back.

A/N: So, here goes chapter three! Thanks for reviews again, and I really need some more! D


	5. Centuries Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Horay!!! I'm completely done with all of my tests! So, I'm posting a new chapter! And also huge thanks to everyone, who has been reviewing!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 4

-So, see you tomorrow at about the same hour, - June smiled, waving her hand.

-OK, - answered Eva, - See you! And June…

June, who was about to leave, turned around.

-Huh?

-I… I just wanted to say thanks, - Eva smiled nervously.

June looked at her in surprise for a moment, but then she understood. Without reading Eva's thoughts. She smiled.

-You're welcome, - she answered. Her whole form glowed bright golden, and she disappeared.

June reappeared in a dark room, at the center of which was bright white circle. Her mentor, Swetow, was standing next to it. Apparently, he had been waiting for her.

-Well? – he asked, - How did it go?

-Well… Better than anything I had expected, - June answered with a small smile.

-Did you tell her what you two are destined to do at the end? – Swetow wondered.

-Yes, I did, - June nodded. – However, she asked me a very reasonable question, which I couldn't answer.

-What's that? – Swetow rose his eyebrows.

-Exactly how are we supposed to bring her mother back to life and turn her friend, Jordan, human again? – June asked. – I know that an avatar's powers are almost unlimited, but not that unlimited. I mean, we could've gone into past and prevent her mother from dying in that accident, but…

June found herself at the loss of words. Swetow smiled cunningly.

-But what? – he asked.

-Well… - June looked away, - I know, it sounds crazy and cruel towards the girl, but without her mother's death and her father abandoning her… she would've never become who she is now.

June looked up only to see Swetow smiling at her and nodding.

-You are absolutely right, - he said quietly, - That's why there is a story I have to tell you.

Swetow waved his hand, and hologram images began to appear from the white circle, conveying his story.

-You remember what I told you about the avatar named Kanaletto? – Swetow began, - Well, I didn't tell you everything. You see, Kanaletto became so powerful, that we could not defeat him even using all of our powers united together. So, in order to save the world, we had to use the greatest source of power in the Universe.

-What was it? – June asked.

-The Star of the World, - Swetow answered solemnly. An image of a five-picked star appeared. It was bright golden, radiating differently colored waves of light. – This star is the most powerful weapon. It can be used for any means, both good and evil, but only by one person: the Chosen one.

-And who is the Chosen one? – June wondered aloud, looking at the image of the Star in amazement.

-Nobody knows. And that is the problem, - Swetow answered, staring at the floor in frustration.

-Then how did you manage to use the Star? Without the Chosen one, I mean? – June finally managed to tear off her gaze from the hologram image.

-We are the avatars, remember? That gives us certain benefits, - Swetow laughed sarcastically. – We managed to call upon some of the Star's powers. But still, we couldn't destroy Kanaletto. However, the powers of the Star we had managed to get were enough to banish Kanaletto to the other dimension.

Swetow fell silent for a moment, reconsidering what to say next. June watched him closely.

-But that's not all, is it? – she asked after a few moments of silence.

-No, it's not, - Swetow answered. – We made a mistake, June, a terrible mistake.

-What's that? – June rose her eyebrows.

A/N: I decided to finish the chapter here, because the rest of the story Swetow is telling June is pretty long as well. Taken together with June's POV it will make up a whole new chapter, which I'll try to post as soon as possible. R&R please!


	6. Truth, Price, Redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Well, on with the story! And thanks for your reviews!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 5

-…We made a mistake, June, a terrible mistake, - Swetow stated grimly.

-What's that? – June asked in surprise.

Swetow was silent for a few moments. Then he sighed and continued:

-We should've set on looking for the Chosen one at once, right after we had imprisoned Kanaletto, - Swetow said. – However, most of us considered there were things more important to attend to. And that's where we were wrong.

June frowned, looking at the ground. After a few moments, she looked at Swetow again.

-Well… Everyone makes mistakes. Even the Avatars, – she added with a small smile.

-That's true, - Swetow nodded.

-But we can correct that mistake now… Can't we? – June asked, - I mean… Me and Eva… We could've started looking for the Chosen one. Besides, as far as I understand, the only way to bring Eva's beloved ones to her is to use the powers of the Star… all of them.

-You're right, - Swetow said. – Then I need to tell you everything we know about the Star, because it was lost after the battle with Kanaletto, and now you will have to look for it too.

June groaned. The mission was getting more and more complicated. Surely, she had expected something like that, but she had still hoped for the best.

-May I ask you something? – June questioned. – I just need to set priorities: what do we look for in the first place: the Star or the Chosen one? And how are we supposed to find them at all?

-Well, you see, - Swetow went on with his story, - Four of the Star's picks represent the four elements: fire, water, earth and air. The fifth one unites and increases the powers of the other four, hence representing the energy. The Star of the World isn't something material, it is a mystic energy which appears when five talismans of fire, water, air, earth and energy are collected together and united by the Chosen one.

-So, basically, our task is to find the talismans, and then start looking for the Chosen one, - June summed up what Swetow had told her.

-Yes, that's right, - Swetow answered.

-How do we find the talismans? I mean, you don't know where they are now, do you? – June asked.

-No, you are right, we don't, - the older avatar nodded. – After the Great Battle with Kanaletto, the star fell apart, and the five talismans were scattered all around the Galaxy. However, there was something we managed to keep.

Swetow paused. June gave him a questioning look.

-A prophecy, - Swetow simply answered.

-A prophecy? – June narrowed her eyes, - And what does it say?

-Basically, - Swetow continued, - it runs that the talismans are scattered all around the galaxy, but each can be found by solving a riddle. When all five riddles are solved, and all talismans are found, the Chosen one will "take upon thy power". Riddles are attached to four talismans. The last one will not have any riddle coming with it.

-And what about the riddle for the first one? – June asked, but then smirked. – Oh, let me guess, it has come with the prophecy.

-Exactly, - Swetow nodded.

-So… May I see it? – June asked.

-Yes, of course, - Swetow said. He waved his hand.

A small box, beautiful, carvings and diamonds covering it all, appeared in June's hands. On the lid of the box, as June noticed, a five-picked star was carved. At the center of the star there was a small lighting depicted. June studied the carving carefully, thought for a moment, and then slowly opened the box.

It was empty.

But not completely empty. In the box lay a piece of silver cloth. Apparently, the box had served as a storage box for some piece of jewelry. The inner side of the lid was all covered in bright red rubies. But there were golden carvings on it as well. As June studied them more carefully, she recognized them as a text, a rhyme actually.

_Those, who have been to hell_

_May turn to be the first to tell:_

_The war was hard, they had to die,_

_That peace was just a lie._

_That nation used it all the way,_

_Their home is good for it to stay._

June briefly looked through the rhyme, then back at Swetow.

-This is the first riddle, right? – June asked.

-Yes, it is. If you can solve it… Then it's going to be your first step towards success, - Swetow shrugged.

June nodded.

-Thank you, Swetow, - she gave him a small smile and faded away.

A/N: Well, people, how do you like it? And who wants to try and solve the riddle? I'll give you a hint: it's NOT energy. It's one of the four basic elements: earth, water, fire, or air. Have a nice try! And also, the riddle is supposed to discover not only the element, but also it's location. So, which planet could it be?..


	7. Riddle Solved

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! And BIG thanks to everyone, who reviewed! Special thanks to Star Fata and, of course, crazyvegimab! They solved the riddle!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 6

Eva finished her dinner earlier than usual, waved a good-bye to her dad, and set out for a walk in the woods, hoping to see June as soon as possible. She wore her usual outfit, but she also put on her Mom's medallion, which her Dad had kept for her.

The girl still had not told Don Wei of anything that had happened the day before. Eva just couldn't come up with a necessary explanation. What could she possibly tell him? Hey, Dad, guess what? The girl who had come to us is an avatar, and she suggested me to work on bringing Mom and Jordan back! Hm, it didn't sound that good.

Besides, although Eva had already decided she was going to give the plan a try, she still had some doubts. And, of course, she expected some unpleasant surprises during their mission. And there was one more thing: she had already prepared herself for shocking revelations and disillusions.

Yes, the plan made Eva very doubtful about it. But one or another way around, she regarded it as a perfect opportunity for some reckless adventures. Yeah, that was Eva. She had that passion for adventures. And she learned to follow certain life principles, and one of them was that everything happens for a reason. If she was about to be involved in another crazy adventure, it was because there was something she would have to do.

While rambling through all of that, Eva didn't notice that she had already been walking through the woods. Eva stopped and looked around. Everything seemed to be so gorgeous and peaceful… Eva resumed her walk, heading for the place where she was to meet with June.

Soon she reached the place. It was by the lake in the middle of a small clearing in the woods. Just as Eva reached the edge of the lake, June appeared in a flash of golden light. Eva gapped at first, but upon recognizing her new friend she relaxed.

-Oh, I'm sorry, - June laughed, - I didn't mean to frighten you.

-It's OK, - Eva smiled, - So… Any news from your bosses?

-Oh, yeah, - June rolled her eyes, - Lots of news!

The two set on the grass, and June told Eva everything she had found out. Upon finishing telling Eva about the riddles, June waved her hand, and a box with the riddle appeared in Eva's hands. The girl studied it carefully for a moment, and then, pointing at the lighting sign on the top lid, asked:

-What is this?

-Apparently, it's the sign of energy, - June shrugged.

-So, does that mean that the talisman of energy is the last one to be found? – Eva questioned. June nodded.

Then Eva carefully opened the box and studied it contents, especially the riddle on the inner side of the lid.

-Well, what do you say? – June asked her.

Eva didn't seem to hear her. She was too deep in her thoughts. After several minutes, she narrowed her eyes.

-Fire… - Eva whispered.

-Huh? – June looked at her quizzically.

-June, it's fire! – Eva brightened. – The riddle is about fire!

A/N: So, here we have chapter six! There is a trip to the Crog planet in the further chapters awaiting for us! Review please!!!


	8. Family Matters

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Yey! I'm so glad to receive all those reviews from you guys! Thank you SO much! And Happy New 2007 Year, people!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 7

June blankly stared at Eva. Then she looked at the riddle again. And then it hit her.

-Of course! – she yelled, hitting herself on the forehead. – Good job!

-Thanks! – they both laughed.

-OK, - Eva said in some time, - But what about the place where the talisman is hidden? Is it on Earth? Or some other planet?

Both girls examined the riddle carefully.

-Well, I think it says here that the talisman is on the planet of the people, who were likely to fight a lot once, - June summoned up the facts. – Well? Any ideas?

Eva looked at the riddle again. And then… Then a face flashed in front of her eyes. The very face she hated. The very face, whose owner was the reason for bloodshed and slaughter on her home planet…

-Kross… - Eva cried.

-Who? – June asked quizzically. But then she froze, as the pieces of puzzle, in that case, riddle, began to fall together.

June and Eva looked at each other for quite a while. Finally, June smirked.

-Looks like we've just won two tickets to the Crog Imperia, - the girl stated grimly.

-Let's just hope those are not one-way tickets, - Eva sighed.

Soon the girls were heading back to Eva's house, discussing their plans on talismans. Just then, June remembered something important, and decided to ask Eva right away.

-So, - June said in a lighter tone, - Have you already talked to your father?

-Well, I… I… I, well… You see… I… - Eva tried to come up with something, looking away.

-No, you haven't talked to him yet, - June stated firmly.

-Hey! – Eva cried in an offended tone. – You promised not to use your mind-reading powers on me!

-I didn't have to, - June smiled. Eva looked at her in surprise for a second more. Then both of them burst out laughing.

-Dad, I'm home! – Eva cried, closing the door.

-Good! – Don Wei called from the living-room, - So, how was your walk?

-Oh, it was fine, - Eva said, entering the living-room and settling herself in an armchair comfortably. June had finally persuaded Eva to tell her father everything about the mission they were up to. She had also given Eva a special bracelet, by the means of which Eva could always communicate June, for June was wearing the same.

-Eva, there is something important I have to tell you, - Don Wei said seriously.

-Really? Strange, but I have something to tell you as well, - Eva was surprised and interested, - But go on.

-Well, you see, I have been talking to the President, - Don Wei began, - And I received an order from him. We are improving our relationship with the Triad, the union of the three planets, Aeros, Nirland and Phils. With regard to this, we will have to move to Aeros, the chief planet of the Triad.

-What?!

-Eva, I know it's a shock for you, but I'm afraid we don't have a choice. Besides, don't worry, I'll take care of everything. And Aeros has one of the best schools in the galaxy. Scientists from all over the Universe come there to give lectures, you'll receive the best education!

Eva was completely in shock. She stared at her father blankly. What on Earth was he so happy about? Finally, her voice came back to her.

-Dad, we can't leave. I can't leave. Right now, I have to stay here, and there are reasons for that. Just listen to me… We have to refuse!

Don Wei seemed to be completely disappointed by his daughter's reaction.

-I'm afraid we can't, - he stated grimly. – We haven't been granted any choice. And whatever the reasons for you to stay here are – I'm sure they are important – this trip is much more important than anything else.

-Oh really? – Eva jumped from her armchair, her fists clenched. – Says who? The President? The last time we've been sent on an important mission, I've lost my best friend. So, as hell, I don't believe this crap, and I'm staying here!

With that she ran away upstairs and locked in her room.

-Eva! – Don Wei cried after her, but it had been too late. He sighed: – That's what I was afraid of.

A/N: Well, that one was a bit longer than other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Next chapter: time to break the rules and run away.


	9. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: And here is another chapter! I hope you'll like it. Thanks a lot for all of your reviews. They really help me a lot.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 8

Eva slammed the door to her room as hard and as loud as she could. That was totally unacceptable. First of all, they had to move to another planet because of some idiotic order from the President, just when Eva got the chance to fix everything in her life. And what's more, her father refused even to listen to her. What was the big idea of doing that to her? Was it that hard to just listen?!

Eva kicked her wardrobe as hard as she could. Although, her foot hurt because of that, she didn't even notice. No one could deprive her of the chance to be happy. Not even her father… For heaven's sake! What was she thinking about? That was the chance to be happy for him as well!

But he did not know. He did not wish to know. Why couldn't he just listen out?..

Suddenly, Eva remembered how she had tried to tell him she was his daughter back on Alwas. She had failed to do it then, and she failed to do it now.

No. Unbelievable.

Well, what was done was done. Or otherwise, what wasn't done wasn't done.

Eva came up to her window and stared down at the yard.

Suddenly, she brightened up an idea had popped into her head. She knew at once what to do. A cunning smirk appeared on her face.

"Well, Dad, you said I can't leave, huh? We'll see about that!"

She lay on her bed, turned on her music player, and closed her eyes.

In a couple of hours, it became dark. Eva refused to leave her room, so, she hadn't had any supper. She listened carefully to what was going on downstairs, and when she was sure her father had gone to sleep, Eva started packing up her stuff. As soon as she was finished, she changed into a dark sports costume and dark boots. She hoisted the bag with her stuff on her shoulder, and opened the window.

It was nighttime, and it had already been past midnight. The area around the Wei mansion was lit up by the bright moonlight. Everything seemed to be peaceful. Eva smiled to herself. She rubbed the bracelet June had given her nervously. Then, she managed to tie one end of the rope she had found in her room to the window frame, letting the other end fall out of the window. Eva got out through it and successfully climbed down the rope to the ground.

Yes, she made it. Even if her father was going to move her to another planet, she was not letting go of her dreams by any means.

"Hopefully, one day you'll say thanks to me, Dad," – Eva thought.

-Wow, running away from your dad? Cool! – a voice behind Eva made her jump. As she turned around, she saw that it was only June.

-June! – Eva said quietly, - You scared the hell out of me!

-Sorry, - June apologized.

-What are you doing here anyway? – Eva asked, checking her boots, - I mean how did you know that I was running away?

-You must have rubbed your bracelet, - June stated, - It's a way to call me.

-Oh, I see, - Eva looked at her bracelet, - Actually… I did rub it.

There was a momentary silence, as Eva began to walk towards the forest with June closely following her.

-So, - June was the first to break the silence, when they were quite far from the house, - What are you planning to do next?

Eva stopped dead in her tracks and looked at June.

-I thought it's _we _who have plans.

June looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

-Right you are! – she said brightly and added: - Partner!

Eva smiled. She finally had a partner again. And it felt really great to have someone you can always rely on again.

-I suppose, we have only one place to go to, - Eva narrowed her eyes, as the smile disappeared from her face, - The Crog Imperia.

June nodded, her face full of determination as well

A/N: Well, that was another chapter! I hope you liked it! Pease review! I really need your support to keep on writing, guys!


	10. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Wow, I got so many great reviews! Thank you SO much! And here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay. Special thanks to Ta the SunTwin for the female Crog profile! It helped me a lot!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 9

Eva and June were walking through the forest in silence, enjoying the light breeze of the night and all the scents. Everything seemed to be quiet and peaceful. The moon was shining brightly, lighting up the way for the two girls. Finally, Eva broke the silence:

-How are we going to get to the Crog Imperia? – she asked quietly.

June smirked.

-Why do you keep forgetting that I'm an avatar? – she asked.

-Maybe because you don't remind me that often, - Eva chuckled. Both of them laughed.

-Anyway… - June said finally, - I can use my powers to transport us there.

-Um, OK… - Eva hesitated before continuing: - But you don't expect a warm welcome, don't you? After all, despite the fact that the war is over, they still hate Earthlings. And taking in account that…

-… That it were you who deprived them of the victory in the Great Race Of Oban, our presence there may… um, quite annoy them, - June finished Eva's utterance, saying the last words in a very sarcastic tone, - And before you ask, no, I'm not using my mind-reading powers on you again.

Eva smiled. Now, that's a partner.

-So?..

-Don't worry, - June said, - in case of emergency I can always use my powers. They'll be enough, trust me.

June gave Eva a reassuring look, after which Eva nodded in agreement.

-We may go there right now, - June suggested and, receiving a nod of approval from Eva, continued: - But first of all, we need these.

She flickered her fingers, and two long black cloaks as well as two pairs of black leather gloves appeared in her hands.

-Put these on, - June gave Eva a cloak and gloves, - this will not be the time to attract attention and earn popularity.

Eva chuckled. She put on her cloak and gloves and hooded. So did June. Eva hid her bag under her cloak and sighed, feeling a little nervous and excited. June took Eva's hands in hers and said:

-Well… Here we go.

At once the two were covered with bright golden light. Eva saw all of the surroundings – the trees, the sky, the moon – melt in golden light. At the same time, she felt the ground disappear under her feet. At first, Eva was freaked. She was afraid she might start falling down, but she didn't. And in a second she felt solid ground back under her feet again.

-Wow… - she whispered.

Then she looked around. They were standing in a dark corner of the buildings on something like dark red pavement, but a lot deal more solid and split into cells. The buildings were very high and their tops were sharp, they looked very high-tech, and had no windows. They were mostly black but reflected the dark-reddish color of the sky.

Buildings were separated by wide roads covered with the same pavement. But there were no cars on those pavements, only the Crog tridents were soaring in all directions over them. The roads were occupied only by pedestrian Crogs. Most of them looked like Toros, Eva noticed, some looked like Kross. Those seemed to be older or highly placed in society, as their pace was slower and they looked more official. There were also some Crogs who had bodies similar to human ones, only bigger and more muscular, they had spiral long ears, thin legs and… hair. Those, as Eva supposed, must have been the female Crogs.

-So, that's what it's like, - Eva whispered.

-Yes, - June nodded, also warily looking around, - But I think we should go to some other place, where we will be less noticeable.

-Agreed, - Eva whispered, - This looks like some town center or something…

Both of them faded out again, this time reappearing on something that looked a lot like a market place. But there were not only Crogs there. There were lots of other different kinds of aliens wandering around, some of them trading and buying different stuff.

-This looks like some market… And there are lots of aliens here, - Eva stated speaking a bit louder now.

-You are right, - June nodded. – It's just the place, we won't be too noticeable here.

The two girls began to walk along the market street looking around. There were different kinds of shops everywhere, mostly owned by aliens. There were also several places looking something like taverns or bars. The place reminded Eva a little bit of Alwas, only back there it had been daytime, and everything had looked friendlier.

-If I want to buy a souvenir when we leave, I'll come here, - Eva joked.

June giggled. They proceeded with their walk.

-So what do we start with? – Eva asked after several minutes of walking.

-Finding shelter, - June answered flatly.

-Excuse me?! – Eva looked at her, shocked, - You mean we are staying here for a while?

-Yep, - June answered. Then, seeing expression on Eva's face, she added: - Oh, please, it will take us much more than a couple of hours to find the talisman. We can't stay outside all this time. Besides, there are many aliens here, I'm sure we'll find something suitable… and relatively safe.

Eva rolled her eyes. But then again, she thought, June was right: it would be hard to find the talisman, especially taking in account the fact that they would always have to stay undercover. Then her gaze fell upon a small friendly looking hut. Her face lit up as she saw a small alien, pretty familiar looking to her, sweeping in front of the place.

-June, come on! – Eva cried happily, grabbing hold of June and pulling her towards the pub.

-Wait, where are you… - June didn't manage to finish her sentence, as Eva came to a small alien.

-Hello, - Eva said. The alien looked up at her, - My friend and I are looking for the place to stay in. We've just arrived.

-Oh, - the little alien squeaked, - We got some very nice rooms! I'm sure you'll like them! Come, I'll show you!

The alien lead them inside. It was really a small and quite cozy pub with some aliens sitting here and there, drinking eating and talking. The little alien lead them past to the stairs. There were several small rooms up on the second floor. June and Eva chose on of them and decided to settle there.

-It's eight… No, ten sicrons a day, - the alien squeaked.

-Huh? – Eva looked questioningly at the alien.

-Local currency, - June muttered.

-Oh, - Eva nodded.

-How about this? – June took a ring from her pocket with some symbol on it, and threw it to the alien. He caught it clumsily, looked at the symbol and gaped. Then he bowed and said in a little voice:

-Of course, from you no payment is required! Enjoy your staying!

A/N: Well, this chapter is a bit longer than others. I hope you liked it! Please, leave me a review!


	11. Busted!

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Thanks a lot for reviewing everyone! And I'm glad my previous chapter was long enough and you liked it! Thank you very much! Now on with the story.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 10

It had been about several weeks since Eva and June arrived at the Crog Imperia. As June found out later, the little alien was from Alwas, he was a Scrub. And that's why Eva had recognized him. The room he had provided them with turned out to be quite comfortable and just what they needed: no one was interested in a couple of gloved, cloaked and hooded aliens.

As Eva, in her turn, found out, the ring June had given to the little alien was that of an avatar and had its symbol on it. Eva had been quite surprised, for June had mentioned earlier that she didn't want everyone to know of their presence. However, June told her that the little Alwas man would have no guts to reveal them. At least for now she was right.

The food the alien provided them with turned out to be good enough, even tasty at one point. The alien brought them two portions at the evening and four early in the morning: after breakfast, the girls packed up some extra food and left for searching the talisman. They had not yet proceeded very far in their search, but Eva still managed to stay relatively positive: she regarded their fruitless searches as a perfect opportunity to learn something new, especially about someone as dangerous as the Crog Imperia. June made some sarcastic comments on that, but managed to stay cheerful herself.

In about four days after their arrival June and Eva found out that the box from the talisman of energy could serve as a navigator to them. The rubies and the writings on the inner side of its lid started to glow the moment they arrived at the Crog Imperia. Depending on June and Eva's physical location, the lid glowed either brighter or darker. Eva suggested that perhaps the closer they were getting to the talisman, the brighter the lid glowed. Apparently, she was right.

By their third week of "vacations", as Eva had once sarcastically called it, they had inspected quite a large territory away from the market place. Once Eva suggested using June's powers for faster transportation, but June refused, saying she did not want anyone to notice them and that they could miss the talisman. Eva agreed. But June also noticed that she would use her powers if they would "end up in a dead end".

Eva did not know exactly how much they had spent in the Crog Imperia. June told her that it was about four weeks according to the Earth time. The problem was that it was quite hard to distinguish between day- and nighttime at the Crog Imperia. The sky was always very dark, only whenever it was daytime, it just became dark red. In fact, most of the things in the Imperia seemed to be black and red, with occasional yellow or golden color.

-I'm never gonna have anything red or black in my whole life when we get back to Earth, - Eva muttered under her breath, as she and June were walking down a rocky path away from the inhabited part of the city.

-Then, I'm afraid, you'll have to dye your hair and put on dark sun glasses, like your old coach, Rick, - June smirked.

-Oh, very funny! - Eva frowned, but then smiled. She had told June a lot about all of her friends. But by doing so, she disturbed some memories, long forgotten memories, hid beneath her subconscious. And she felt she missed her friends. Not only Jordan, but everyone else: Rick, Stan, Koji, Aikka… But June promised her that they would see them all very soon, if they are lucky enough. Eva wanted to question June more about that, but thought it was better to leave that topic for future discussions.

-Anything on our "radar"? – Eva asked after several more minutes of walking.

-Why keep asking me every two minutes? – June groaned, taking out the box from the cloak. – The only thing that can be said judging by the gradually increasing brightness of the glow is that we are going in the right direction.

-Ok, sorry, - Eva apologized, - It's just I have a very weird feeling… That something big is coming up.

-Yeah, me too… - June trailed off. Both fell silent, proceeding with their walk.

The view around them was quickly changing. The city had already been far behind them. They were walking through a rock desert, with no one around them. The rocks and the ground was bright red. So was the sky far in front of them.

-Where are we heading to? We are not lost, are we? – Eva asked June.

-Nope, - June took out some kind of a map she had obtained on a market place and checked the direction, - We are fine.

They kept on walking further. In about half an hour, they reached a very weird looking place. There were many craters with red and hot smoke coming out of them. A lot of Crogs were working here and there extracting something from the ground. Eva came closer looked into one of the craters. There was something like lava down at its bottom. Eva backed off quickly.

-I don't really want to be toasted, - she said. Then suddenly June yelled with happiness:

-The rubies!

Eva turned around and looked at the box June had taken out. The rubies and the writings on the inner side of the lid were not just glowing, they turned into a unique piece of light.

-The talisman must be down there, - Eva stated looking at the crater.

As June was about to reply, someone caught her and Eva's cloaks and tore them off. June and Eva gapped looking around to see an angry Crog in a battle armor with a weapon similar to the one Toros had, Eva noticed.

-What are you doing here, filthy humans?!

A/N: Well, here goes another chapter, pretty long one as well. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will contain a new riddle, so get ready! Also next chapter will contain a fighting scene. Please review! I need your reviews to keep on writing! Thank you!


	12. Double Trouble, Triple Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for reviewing, I love you! Before I go on with the story, I should say that I changed my plans slightly, this chapter will have lots of crucial moments, and some sort of explanation will have to be done at the beginning of the next one. So, the riddle will be in a chapter or two. Sorry about that, I hope you'll forgive me.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 11

_-June? – Eva said quietly._

_-Huh?_

_They were walking away from the market place they had settled in a few days before. June and Eva were doing there best to locate the Fire Talisman, but they had not made much progress so far. Everyday they would leave there rooms and wander around the place looking for any traces or hints that could have brought them to the talisman._

_-I… I just wanted… Well… Oh, forget it, - Eva finally said._

_-No, it's OK, - June smiled under her hood, - Bring it on!_

_-It's just I wanted to ask you for something… - Eva began._

_-Yeah? What is it?_

_-It may sound strange to you, but… - it was very difficult for Eva to say whatever she wanted to. June decided to encourage her._

_-We're friends and partners, remember? – she smiled, - You can tell me whatever you have on your mind. I will understand._

_Eva smiled back, still a bit nervous. She took a deep breath and spoke:_

_-June, there's something I want you to promise me. You see, I've already lost my mother and was abandoned by my dad. And Jordan sacrificed himself for me. I can face the fact that Mom and Jordan will never be back in my life. So, even if we fail this mission, I guess it won't be such a tragedy. But I can't bear the idea of losing someone else to fate. Like you said it, you are my friend and partner, and if something happens to you…_

_Here, Eva choked with sobs._

_June stopped walking, definitely taken aback by Eva's speech. But then she looked at Eva and smiled to her reassuringly._

_-Don't worry, - she said in a soothing voice, - I'm not going to leave you. No matter what. That's a promise. And you know what? I also promise you to be very careful and take care of myself. Still, I'm an avatar, it might help me a bit._

_She smirked cheerfully and winked. Eva looked at June for a moment, considering her words, and brightened up a bit._

_-Promise?_

_-Promise!_

-What are you doing here, filthy humans?! – the Crog asked, his voice filled with rage and hatred.

June and Eva froze. That was totally unexpected.

-Just hanging around, - June said lightly, recovering from shock. – Come on, - she muttered, looking at Eva out of the corner of her eyes. Eva knew something bad was to break up, but she decided to follow her companion in hopes that she had an extra plan.

-Let's go, - Eva nodded. They made a few steps forward, away from the crater. The Crog pointed his weapon at them and prepared to attack.

-And where do you think you're going? – he groaned, not letting them pass.

June made a few more steps forward and stopped with her weight on her left leg, and right one put slightly forward.

-Well… - she smirked, fixing her glasses with her right hand, - Right through you!

She jumped up, pushing off the ground with her left foot, made a 360 turn in the air, and kicked the Crog with her right leg. Then she gracefully landed on both feet, while the Crog was thrown backwards.

-Wow! – Eva smiled, after recovering from shock, - That was a nice move.

-Thanks! – June winked glancing back at Eva.

When they turned her attention back to the Crog, they discovered that more of the evil creatures were coming from everywhere. They were all very well armed and definitely enraged.

-We have not forgotten how you humiliated us, you filthy human! – one of them said, directing his words at Eva. June quickly glanced back at her friend. And that was a mistake.

One of the Crogs used his weapons and shot laser beams at the avatar. One of the beams hit June's shoulder, making fall down.

-Son of a… - she cried out in fury and pain, grabbing her shoulder. She quickly recovered herself and stood up.

As June looked around she saw that the situation was growing worse every second. The fight was inevitable now.

-Eva! Run for the crater! – she cried, addressing to her friend.

-But, June… - Eva started to protest.

-No buts! - June commanded, but then added in a softer tone, smiling: - Don't worry, I always keep my promises.

Eva looked at her for a second, but then turned around and ran towards the crater. Meanwhile June took down another couple of Crogs, making a gymnastic "wheel". About three more were approaching her, and it didn't look good at all.

"Well, as Eva would have said, here goes nothing," – June thought, charging towards the Crogs. She took one of them down by leaping into the air, turning over her head, and hitting him on head with both of her legs. The other two started shooting their blasters at her, but June avoided the shots successfully. Eventually, she made a treacherous move, making the two Crogs blast each other.

-That's got to hurt, - June smirked, looking back at the two Crogs, who were crawling on the ground in pain.

June glanced back at Eva and saw a pretty huge and heavily armed Crog closing in on her.

"Uh-oh," – June panicked, having realized she would never reach Eva in time. But she didn't have to, in fact, as Eva avoided the Crog's strike and hit him on the legs, making him fall.

June ran up to her.

-Nice move! – she smiled, a little surprised, - Where did you earn that?

-There are lots of things you learn in a boarding school, - Eva chuckled sarcastically.

Both of the girls looked around to see about ten furious Crogs closing in on them.

-I don't know how about you, - June said in an annoyed voice, - But I'm getting sick of this.

-Yeah, me too, - Eva agreed.

-Then it's time to finish up with this, - June thrust her hands forward. Her palms glowed bright golden, and bolts of golden lightning emerged from the tips of her fingers. The bolts hit the Crogs and the ground around them with furious might, making them fall and smoke rise from the ground.

-Come on! – June cried, grabbing Eva's arm, without giving her the chance to recover from the shock and surprise.

Meanwhile, June brought her to the very edge of the crater. She flicked her fingers, and her whole form began to glow bright golden. The light around her grew brighter and brighter, until it formed a sphere, enclosing both June and Eva at its center. The sphere rose in the air, the light form its core fading away, leaving only the contour of the sphere glow brightly. The Crogs, who had run to the crater, tried to shoot the imposters, but the shield simply deflected the blasts.

-Cool, - Eva said, - They won't be able to get us now!

-Right, - June nodded, - now let's take the talisman, and get the hell out of here.

The sphere, with Eva and June safely enclosed inside, flew over the edge of the crater and began to lower into it.

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I really hope you like it. I'll be glad if you tell me what you think about it, because I did my very best on it.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hey everyone! I'm glad to announce that I have a few more chapters ready, and I will make some constant updates, but I need to have at least 4 reviews per chapter to keep on going! I'm begging you for reviews, and, I guess, so do those who read this stuff.

Thank you very much! D

With best regards,

MariSunny.


	14. Dreams Or Reality?

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Hey again! So here I am with a new chapter of this story, I hope you're gonna like it! But there is one important thing: due to the little stunt I had pulled recently by posting a fake chapter, which I eventually erased (sorry for that, by the way), **crazyvegimab** will have to log out or use some other nick to review. I'm really, really, really sorry for causing all those troubles.

**Hopeless Romantic 15:** Hey there! Thank you SO much! I'm SO happy that you like it! No, it's OK, you may ask me whatever you want me to! Yes, Aikka will be in this story, and maybe there will be some romance between him and Eva, but I haven't yet decided about the pairings. Maybe it's going to be EvaXAikka and JuneXJordan or EvaXJordan and JuneXAikka, but I really like the first variant more.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 12

-Good night, Eva.

-Night, June.

June closed her eyes. It had been about a week since they had arrived to the Crog Imperia. Today they had discovered that the box form the Energy Talisman could be used as sort of a navigator to locate the Fire Talisman. Well, that was something. At least now they knew what to do. June began to drift off to sleep. As every other night, she saw her brother, her mom… and her dad, whom she found only upon becoming the avatar… Those were happy moments of her past life, the life she had more than eighty years ago. And then…

_She saw him. The dark, evil creature, wearing the uniform of the avatar. "But he is a traitor!" – something yelled in June's mind. Or was it June's mind? Well, the voice sounded like hers. Kanaletto was surrounded by dark energy, swirling around him._

_-You will not dare do this! – he growled triumphantly, - And even if you do, you will never defeat the Mistress Of The Darkness! She gave me unlimited powers to prepare the world for her return! You will never be able to defeat me or her!_

_-I don't know about your mistress, but I certainly know that you are dead no matter what it takes me to defeat you! – June heard herself say in a voice much like hers, but so much different. It was distant and echoing. Then she felt courage and absolute determination to take down that evil creature no matter what. She began to gather all of the energy she still possessed. She turned around to face a group of people wearing cloaks with the avatar's symbol on them. They all looked at her with some weird mixture of misery and happiness, and despair and hope at the same time. They were happy and full of hope, because they new she would win and save everyone. But they felt misery for they knew what it would cost her, and there was despair in their hearts, because there was no way things could be different. Seeing them all like this made her smile._

_-Don't worry, - she heard herself say, - Everything is going to be fine. I can do it, because I know you believe in me. I'm not the Chosen one, I can not gain the full power of The Star of the World, but as the Princess of the avatars, the one you have entrusted your powers, love, hope and faith to, I can summon some of its might._

_She turned around, her hands glowing in brilliant light and the similar energy sphere formed in between her palms. She thrust her hands forward, releasing all the energy of the sphere and herself._

"_At this night and at this hour_

_We shall call the ancient power,_

_Come from Heaven down to earth,_

_Come to us if we are worth!"_

_Kanaletto fired back, his black energy dispersing in the bright light sent from the sphere and the form of the Princess. He screamed and disappeared in a bright explosion, that blinded the Princess. Her body was pierced with sudden pain. But she didn't hear herself scream, because the pain was gone. It was replaced by a miraculous new feeling of freedom and ease. She knew what had happened. She gave up all of her energy, not only the talismans' energy, but her avatar and vital energy, to banish the most evil creature she had ever known from the world that she loved and was ready to sacrifice anything for. And she knew it worked. She couldn't help but at least smile. And as she opened her eyes to take one last look at that very same world and at the people, who she loved and who believed and helped her all the way, she said:_

_-Thank you… Thank you, my friends… Thank you for everything. I have accomplished my mission, and, although I'm leaving, I'm glad. The power of the Star of the World will not be needed any time soon. But since its power is that great, it should be banned for the sake of the Universe. Therefore, I'm sending the talismans of the elements to the places, where no one will be able to misuse them. Since I'm not the Chosen one, I could not use all of the Star's energy and destroy the one who betrayed us and surrendered his heart to the Darkness. But I banished him from this World, so that he would not be able to harm this wonderful world. However, I am afraid that he might break free one day. That is why I'm begging you to accomplish one last request of mine: find the Chosen one, no matter where and when he lives. Search through the thresholds of time and space, but no matter how difficult it is, please, find him for the sake of the Universe. I believe in you, and faith can do miracles. Good bye, my friends, let Peace be with you. And remember this: the day will come when the Greatest Evil will rise again. That day, I will come back to you to help you once again._

_With those last words said, she felt the remnants of her energy burs, and she was gone…_

With a gasp, June shot straight up in her bed, sweat running down her face. She cupped her face with her hands and sat like that for several moments, panting heavily.

"What was that all about?.."

She looked at Eva, who was fast asleep on her bed, then got out of bed, dressed up and sneaked out of the room. She looked up and down the corridor and, making sure the coast was clear, walked away to a storeroom she had discovered recently.

Having entered the storeroom, June stood at its center, closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

"I'm sorry, I can't be there, but I really need to talk to you. It's urgent. Please, answer me."

Moments later, June heard some jingling. She opened her eyes to see a semi-transparent glowing form of a person she had known so well for over eighty years now. June smiled in greeting.

A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! How do you think, who is it June called for?


	15. Princess Of The Avatars

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: This is scandalous – I got TWO reviews for the new contents of the previous chapter! I'm so mad! But, still, I guess it's my own fault: I published it as a test first. So, here's the next chapter. And those of you who haven't noticed: previous chapter UPDATED! It's not a test anymore! It contains chapter 12 of the story.

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 13

-Hello, Swetow, - June smiled.

-Hello, June, - he smiled back, - How are you doing? How's your search been going?

-Well… Not bad, actually, - June said, - Today we have found out that the box from the talisman, the one you gave me, can be used as a sort of a navigator to locate the talisman. So now everything depends on our ability to play hot-and-cold game.

-Oh, I see, - Swetow nodded, - That's good… So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?

June hesitated to answer. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Swetow about her dream.

-Well… - she looked away, then back at Swetow, - I just wanted to know some details of the story you had told me before I left for my new appointment. The one about the fight with Kanaletto.

-Oh, I see, - Swetow did not seem to suspect anything, - So, what do you want to know exactly?

-Well, you said that only the Chosen one can unite the talismans and use the power of The Star of the World. And still, you used it to defeat Kanaletto. Maybe not all of it, but anyway… How exactly did you do it? I need to know, because it might help us in our quest.

Yes, that was the best option, June thought. Stress the task thing, and he won't suspect anything.

-Well… Alright, - Swetow sighed, - If you want to know…

He waved his hand. A hologram appeared in front of June, showing her the events of the long forgotten past. June had put a lot of effort not to gap: the hologram showed her almost everything she had seen in her dream. With one exception: now she was watching the scene from the avatars' point of view. And now she could see from whose point of view she had seen everything for the first time.

It was a young girl, maybe a bit older than June had been when she had become an avatar, with long snow-white hair, that went all the way down her back. She had big green eyes, and wore a long dress with no sleeves, also snow-white. It reached her very feet, and had two bows: at the front on the chest, and at the back. The ribbons of the back bow also reached the floor. The girl also wore a tiara on her forehead with a white jam, apparently, a diamond.

At the moment June saw the girl, she suddenly remembered a masquerade party they had held in her college once, a year or two before she became an avatar. On that party she had worn a long white dress as well and had a similar hair style. That day she had also taken off her glasses. That day her mother had made a picture of June, and it had been kept in a family album ever since. It was the only picture that had June's full name written under it: June Trista Kaiou Lee. June remembered the picture clearly.

"She looks so much like… me…"

-Among the avatars, - Swetow began, and June snapped out of her thoughts, - There was one, whom we had trusted mostly. She was the kindest, the most courageous and the most trustworthy of us. We relied on her us on our last hope and transmitted all of our powers to her. Hence, she became the Princess of the avatars. This allowed her to activate The Star of the World and banish Kanaletto.

Swetow paused, as June was taking in what she had just heard. Then he continued:

-But the victory cost her too much: she had to give up every last bit of her energy, including the energy of her life, - Swetow finished grimly, - But before she had left, she asked us to find the real Chosen one, and she also promised to be back one day, when the Evil would arise again.

"…_the day will come when the Greatest Evil will rise again. That day, I will come back to you to help you once again…" _- the words echoed in June's mind.

-Was she talking about some particular evil being? – June wondered.

-She was talking about Kanaletto, and what is believed to have been behind him, - Swetow narrowed his eyes a bit.

-Huh? What are you talking about? – June asked.

-They say that Kanaletto turned to the side of complete evil, lead by some unknown to us force of the darkness, - Swetow said, - He called it "The Mistress Of The Darkness", but whatever he had been talking about hadn't showed up.

"Not yet," – June thought.

-Swetow, how exactly was she planning to come back? – June asked her mentor, - I mean, is she supposed to reincarnate or something? And if yes, shouldn't she had already reincarnated? I mean Kanaletto had already been back.

-You are right, - Swetow answered, - She was supposed to reincarnate already, but the problem is that she might not have any memories of her past life. And besides, we would never be able to find her. Only she herself can regain her memories and her powers and come back to us.

"Sweet," – June thought sarcastically. She nodded to Swetow:

-Thank you… Thank you very much, Swetow, I think it will help me a lot.

-You're welcome, - Swetow answered.

June turned around and was about to leave, when she remembered to more things she wanted to ask her mentor, while she still had a chance.

-Swetow… - she began, - I wanted to ask you… Can anyone use the powers of a single talisman?

-No, - Swetow shook his head, - No one can do that, not even an avatar. Nobody would be able to activate one talisman on its own, apart from maybe the Chosen one.

-I see, - June nodded, - And one more thing…

Swetow, whose semi-transparent golden form had already started fading away, stopped for a second.

-Swetow… - June hesitated before continuing: - Swetow, what was the name of the Princess?

-Trista… Her name was Trista…

With those last words spoken, Swetow's astral projection dispersed into numerous light orbs.

June stood there stunned and paralyzed, watching the light orbs fading away. Then she turned around and left the storeroom.

A/N: Well, there you go! Next chapter: the action will be back to Eva and June at the crater. I hope you liked this one! By the way, have you already figured out the whole Princess Trista thing? Do you know if she is back, and if yes, who she is? I'm desperate to hear your guesses! D


	16. Blazing Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N:

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 14

The light sphere lowered further and further into the crater. It went down quiet slowly, allowing Eva and June to look around. The insides of the crater were the rocky walls, which had nothing special about them, except for the fact that they were orange and seemed to be red because of the lava, seething at the bottom of the crater. Actually, the girls didn't know for sure if it was lava, but it looked a lot like one.

-Why isn't it hot in here? – Eva asked, - It this is lava or something like it, – and judging by all that smoke it is as hot as lava - we are supposed to be toasted by now.

-The magic of this sphere protects us, - June replied, - Don't worry, we won't get hurt.

Eva nodded, and the girls continued to look around.

-Hey, look! – Eva cried out. June turned around and looked in the direction Eva had pointed. There, out of the wall of the crater, a bright beam of red light was coming out. June's face brightened.

-Finally!

The sphere moved towards the wall of the crater, guided by June's thought. The girls took a closer look at the source of the beam. They saw a part of some jewel sticking out from the boulders. Eva carefully stretched her hands and moved the stones away, revealing the item they had been after.

It was a small box that looked just like the one that had once contained the Energy Talisman, only this one was covered with rubies instead of diamonds and had a fire sign at the top of the lid.

Eva cleared the box of dust, and opened it carefully. Inside of the box lay a red silk cloth, and on it – a rhombus-shaped jewelry. One half of the rhombus was covered with rubies, and the other – with white diamonds.

-So, that's how it looks like! – June and Eva whispered almost at once.

Her hands trembling, Eva took out the talisman carefully and started to examine it. The moment Eva touched the talisman, it glowed bright red, then returned back to it's normal state.

-Wow, - Eva exclaimed, - What was that?

-I don't know… - June trailed off. There was something that didn't suit in her mind.

Just then loud banging noise, as well as some shouting and groaning, was heard from above. June and Eva looked up. Several Crogs they had been fighting were trying to come down the crater to get them.

-Uh-oh, - June said.

-That doesn't look good, - Eva stated grimly. Meanwhile one of the Crogs took out a weird-looking sort of a blaster and fired at them. The blast looked like quite a powerful one. June ducked instinctively half-knowing, half-hoping that the shield would withstand the blast, as it was more powerful than any she had deflected during the fight.

Eva did not know how to react. She felt herself going numb with panic. She shielded her head with her arms, the talisman clutched in her hand, its jeweled side upwards. Then something strange happened…

Eva felt her body go warm, unusually warm… It happened so suddenly that she didn't have a chance to react or register what was going on. She just thrust her hand that was holding the talisman forward. It glowed, and wide stream of fire broke out of it, meeting with the Crog's blast halfway and dispersed it.

-Not bad, - stated June, after having recovered in a few moments.

-I don't know how I did it… - Eva muttered looking at the talisman and at her hands.

-It doesn't matter, - June said quickly, - Come on, it's our chance. We have to get out of here fast.

June grabbed Eva's hand, and in a flash of golden light they were gone.

The next second they reappeared in their room, back at the tavern in the market place.

-Let's pack up our stuff, - June said as she went over to her sleeping place, - We have to leave and do it fast, before they come to get us.

-OK, - answered Eva, who still had not recovered. She placed the talisman into the box, and started packing up. Then she asked: - June, how did I do it?

-I… I don't know, - June answered, trying to avoid looking at Eva, - But it was great and right on time.

In fact, June was lying. Swetow's words echoed in her mind:

"…_Nobody would be able to activate one talisman on its own, apart from… maybe… the Chosen one…"_

Yes. She knew it. Now she knew it for sure.

The girls finished packing. Eva took June's hand. Both nodded to each other.

-Well… - June sighed, looking around for one last time, - Off we go!

Once again, the girls disappeared in a flash of golden light. As June felt a familiar feeling of the ground going away from under her feet, her thoughts were those of the talisman:

"Well, we found the talisman. We did what we had planned to. And even more than that…"

A/N: Well, this one was a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but I hope you liked it nevertheless! I also hope you have started figuring out some little things with regard to the talismans! See you soon!


	17. The Ocean Of Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own either "OBAN: Star-Racers" nor such characters as Janus Lee Sr. or Michiru Kaiuo. They are mentioned in the prologue.

Summary: Sequel to Fixing Life. Just as Eva thinks it's all over, and as she starts a new life with her dad, she gets another visit by a person, who wants to change her destiny and fix the Universal Balance.

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I'm SO grateful to everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad I have some new reviewers now! Thank you! So, here goes the next chapter… AND a new riddle!

Fixing Life: Avatar's Mission.

Chapter 15

June and Eva reappeared in a flash golden light. Eva felt shaky in her knees as usual, but this time her legs refused to hold her: she felt the ground under her feet was slippery, and as she tried to make a step, she slipped and felt herself falling.

-Eva!

June was right on time to catch Eva's hand. Only now Eva got a chance to look around. They were on the sea coast.

The sky was grey, and so was the sea. Only the waters were darker, and white foam decorated it. The smell of the sea, mixed with the salty air reminded Eva of Earth, just like the rocks, which were leaked by the waves every other minute.

Eva pushed herself up, as June pulled her out. Eva climbed the rock they were standing on and looked around.

-Are we back to Earth? – she asked, wondering why the place looked so much like Earth.

-No, not quite, - June answered, - This planet is really far away from Earth. I'm not sure if this one is inhabited at all. But it is very much like Earth. We can even breathe here like on Earth, the atmospheres are similar. I sometimes come here, when I need time to think…

-I see… - the two fell silent. June carefully sat down on the rock, and Eva followed her suit. The wind blew through her hair gently. Funny, she had never felt so good and so free and calm before… The two girls listened to the wind and to the sea… They had a lot to think about after everything that had happened in the Crog Imperia. Their search, their battle… Everything seemed to be so distant now, as though it had never happened, or it had, but it was so long before that they could barely remember it now…

_Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?.._

Funny, Eva thought. June had such a wonderful voice… It was so soothing… And the song was quite familiar to Eva, so she sang together with June:

_God gave me courage to show you:_

_You are not alone!_

And then silence fell again…

Eva did not know how much time had passed before June finally broke the silence:

-And what does it say? – June was still looking at the sea, and it seemed that the question was just a thought spoken aloud.

-Huh? – Eva looked at June, who was silent for another moment. Then she slowly turned her head towards Eva, tearing her gaze off the sea. She looked at Eva for a moment, as though she had never seen her before. Then she laughed a little.

-I'm sorry, - June smiled, - I've just got carried away a bit. I mean the riddle. There has to be a riddle on the lid of the box from the fire talisman.

-Oh, yeah… Right. The riddle, - Eva took out the box from her bag and opened it, - Let's see…

_It can support, it is destruction's blessing._

_It does creat disorder and a messing._

_It's playful, but it's perilous,_

_It lives on planet fabulous_

_Of peace and gratitude,_

_Of fairness, attitude._

Eva sighed.

-Well… Looks like this one is going to be tough as well, - she stated.

June smiled.

-I guess you are right, - she said, - But something tells me it is going to be less problematic than our Crog adventure.

Eva laughed, and June joined her.

A/N: Well, here goes another riddle! It's neither fire nor energy, so it must be one of the three: water, air or earth. And what's with the planet of "peace and gratitude, of fairness, attitude"? Any suggestions?


End file.
